


Triple Espresso or Hair of the Dog?

by Skylarsparrow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: A little smutty, F/M, Post 1x10, fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarsparrow/pseuds/Skylarsparrow
Summary: A fluffy one shot that my vivid imagination came up with about how Chloe got up to Lucifer's bed along with his comment about "hogging the bed" post 1x10





	

His thumb absentmindedly stroked her shoulder. 

Lucifer thought to himself, he looked down at the peaceful unconscious face of the detective, what a childishly pure situation he'd found himself in. 

The detective had quite literally thrown herself on him and for the first time in his life he said no, because it felt wrong.

Even though he knew very well that might have be his only chance,  
and how right it would feel being embraced with her skin to skin, hearing moans and gasps that he'd been anticipating for months

But not if those hot breaths against his neck reeked of the finest whiskey

Not with her mind cloudy with the possibility of no recollection of the milestone or worse of all regret 

Not like this.

He studied her normally oh so sharp features that appeared so soft and sweet now, and with every loud snore that came out of this tiny woman he felt an innocent amusement.

And then the devil found himself in a predicament.

What was he to do now?

Sit here until tomorrow morning? Is that would she would want?

He looked down at her, while the thought of innocently holding her throughout the night seemed so oddly appealing. That wouldn't just be uncomfortable for him but she'd certainly have stiff neck considering the angle of her head against his chest

No that certainly wouldn't do...

He kept his arm secured around her shoulder and snaked the other one under her knees and with some effort he managed to scoop her up bridal style.  
She moaned in her sleep, all the while snaked her arms around his neck while nuzzling into it.

Lucifer walked towards the elevators and squatted awkwardly, enough so that one of his outstretched fingers that were under Chloe's legs could press the button.

He carried her up into his loft and looked around.  
What do I do with her now...  
He glanced at the sofa... no  
His gaze settled on his bed  
But would the detective want him to sleep by her side? Something told him that was unlikely

It's decided, he'd sleep on the sofa.

He carried Chloe towards his own mattress and tried to lay her down gently after tossing down the bed sheet.

He slowly descended her onto the mattress, can never be too careful with these fragile humans.

Just as her head hit the pillow he pulled his arms away from under her, and that's when her arms around his neck tightened.

He stiffened, before attempting to reach up and unhook her arms.

"Lucifer.." she groaned in her sleep, Lucifer felt a strange sensation in that moment.. what was it heart palpitations? A fluttering..

"Shh, now now detective it's time to let go and sleep," he whispered ever so softly, he wondered to himself when the last time was that he spoke so quietly and gently

"Mmm.." she moaned, running her fingers through the curls on the nape of his neck "don't go" her voice came out small and whimpered 

Lucifer felt the... heart palpitations, again.  
What to do now, he stiffened, unsure of his next move.  
Her arms around his neck pulled him closer then and she whispered "stay Lucifer, please"

And if there was one thing Lucifer knew in that moment it was that he would do anything for this woman when asked like that.

"Hopefully you don't regret asking me that tomorrow" he sighed, toeing off his shoes and moving from hovering over to clumsily plopping onto his side next to her, all while her arms stayed hooked around him.

She nuzzled into his neck again, inhaling deeply, and after a moment resumed snoring.

And Lucifer sunk into his thoughts again, playing with her hair as her snoring grew quieter with her deeper state of sleep.

Lucifer looked at the time, 5:24 am, it had been about two hours of him laying in that exact position, he was irritably uncomfortable but still somehow unwilling to do anything about it.

It was far too hot under the covers and his skin was burning hot through layers of clothing let alone the warm, also perspiring body pressed up against his.  
But he didn't want to move and awaken Chloe.

Suddenly breaking Lucifer from his thoughts, Chloe shuffled under the sheets.

Despite his over-heated body, he suddenly froze.

Chloe slowly sat up, rubbing her head.  
This was the moment, Lucifer knew, when she would look at him with anger laced with fear, a blaming expression about the situation she found herself in.

The detective opened her mouth and inhaled "IT's TOO HOT IN THIS FIVE STAR HELL HOLE!" She hollered, seemingly drunker than before

Lucifer watched wide eyed and as frozen as a deer caught in headlights as she unzipped her jeans and peeled them off her long legs before kicking them off to some corner of his flat

But it didn't stop there

She recklessly undid the buttons on her flannel, some buttons popping off and bouncing loudly off the floors.

The flannel slid down her shoulders, showing a dark teal bra, she reached back and unclasped it before tossing it, it managed to hang itself over his lamp, and she turned away from him and laid down again.  
Lucifer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He found himself erupting in laughs that he tried his best to stifle and contain.

Before he knew it a hard foot jutted out and kicked Lucifer in the ribs, sending him flailing off the bed and onto the hard floor, her underwear flying and landing somewhere in the corner of his vision seconds after.

He stood up, grateful for the contrast in temperature but more amused at the way Chloe was sprawled on the bed under his thin sheet, leaving no room for him.

It was his turn to peel off his damp clothing and put on his favourite robe, all the while a seemingly permanent smile refused to leave his already pained cheeks and every now and then a chuckle would escape from the nights occurrences.

He walked back towards his bed, the one which once held countless bodies and now one tiny snoring blonde woman that took up so much space on the king sized bed he couldn't fit comfortably in it alongside her.

He was wide awake now, too amused and exhilarated to fall asleep again, it was already 6 am, the detective would likely be waking up soon anyways, he thought.

So after preparing a tray with the best hangover cures he knew of, he sat and simply quietly watched the detective, not wanting to wake her but finding nothing else as entertaining or engaging as the sight of his striking partner completely vulnerable and amusingly sprawled on his bed.  
Never a dull moment with this one. Lucifer thought to himself, patiently absorbing every second of the peacefully sleeping detective, while going over the night in his head and excitedly anticipating her reaction in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all at 1 am last night, couldn't sleep until I got it all down, so there's likely a few mistakes but hopefully it's readable nonetheless  
> If u read my other fic I'm sorry I ran into a plot hole I wanted to fix and it's giving me so much writers block.


End file.
